<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 8 - The Charmed Forest by Xxxpokelad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545551">Chapter 8 - The Charmed Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxpokelad/pseuds/Xxxpokelad'>Xxxpokelad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hatoful Purge [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, The Purge (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>no braincells as usual only gun, oh and nonsense, that too, this took forever to write goddam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxpokelad/pseuds/Xxxpokelad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hatoful Purge series is what I think would happen if in the Japan of the Hatoful Boyfriend games universe they introduced the purge, the bloody event from the series of movies with the same name. It is set before the bbl route, but there will probably be spoilers to the bbl route.<br/>In this chapter the characters do really random stuff for no valid reason ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hatoful Purge [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 8 - The Charmed Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bone-White Bird of Bean-Eating, calm yourself! Apostle Eldel Blau come with us! We need your aid!” Anghel exclaimed.<br/>
Time stood still. Everybirdie tried to understand what was going on.<br/>
“Woah, Anghel, slow down. What do you need my help with?”<br/>
“The world is at peril! It will be swallowed by the Demon Spores soon, if we do not act fast!”<br/>
“Ah, same as usual then.” Sakuya said scornfully.<br/>
“Sakuya!” Hiyoko and Yuuya reprimanded him. “That’s not nice.”<br/>
“Maybe a little correct, but that’s not nice to say, either way.” Ryouta whispered.<br/>
“Akagi, list-“ Hitori tried to reconcile, but was interrupted.<br/>
"Seek you to torture this Servant of God!?" Anghel gasped, indignantly.<br/>
“Right. Has everybirdie lost their damn minds while I was dead?” The King asked to nobirdie in particular.<br/>
“That’s just Anghel. He’s like that. You’ll get used to it.”<br/>
“Or we won’t.” Shuu stated. “Higure here is basically radioactive. He releases pheromones that cause you to follow him into his madness.“<br/>
“That’s not a kind assessment, Isa.”<br/>
Shuu blushed at the words of his old friend. “I preferred when you were dead.”<br/>
Ryuuji smiled. “Come on, you love me.”<br/>
“Are they like… flirting?”<br/>
“Ew, Yuuya, don’t joke about that.”<br/>
“I think he’s right, though, Tosaka.” Leone said in a petrified tone of voice.<br/>
The three of them remained mesmerized at the scene. Thinking about Shuu Iwamine having a crush on somebirdie was something too difficult for them to handle.<br/>
“Dark Magician Wallstein! It is you that wats to see the world fall!”<br/>
“I have no idea what you’re talking about. As usual.”<br/>
“Okosan senses something!”<br/>
“What do your fine senses know, Bone-White Bird of Bean-Eating?”<br/>
“Enough of this charade!” Tohri begged. “What is wrong with you all?”<br/>
“Calm down, Tohri, everything is fine. I hope.”<br/>
“Not really helping, Hitori.”<br/>
“Wait, what is that?” Sakuya asked.<br/>
In one of the archways, where a door was supposed to be, a weird-looking veil appeared. It was pink with pale pink clouds floating in it.<br/>
“A portal!” Hiyoko exclaimed excitedly.<br/>
“What are you talking about? There’s nothing there.” Hitori stated, confused.<br/>
“Aveskellar of Chaos! Ah! The Coming of the Darkness is upon us!”<br/>
“Fallen Servant of God, do not fear!” Hiyoko said, emphatically. “The Hour of Darkness approaches, and I need you to fight with me!”<br/>
Tohri sighed deeply. “What are you two talking about?”<br/>
“I, the Apostle of the Violet Rose, will accompany you in this journey!” Yuuya stated vehemently.<br/>
“As will I, the Undertaker!” Ryouta affirmed solemnly.<br/>
“What about you, Hallowed Magician of White, Eternal Scholar, Bone-White Bird of Bean-Eating and Vassal of Courage?” Hiyoko asked.<br/>
“Aye!” Sakuya, Nageki, Okosan and Leone yelled.<br/>
The large group of birds approached the portal, ignoring the distant cries of those they were leaving behind. They went through one after the other. On the other side, there was a forest, full of colorful trees as far as the eye could see. The portal’s doors, that looked a lot like the ones one could find at St Pigeonations, closed shut behind them.<br/>
“The Lost Garden of God!” Hiyoko exclaimed.<br/>
“Hey, Hiyoko, what are you wearing?”<br/>
“What am I wearing, Ryouta? What are you wearing?”<br/>
“Wait, what are we all wearing? What is this!” Sakuya exclaimed in a loud, shocked voice.<br/>
It looked like everybirdie, while stepping into the portal, had also changed clothes. They were all wearing a light aquamarine armour, aquamarine helmet, and a lapis lazuli sword.<br/>
“What the- this isn’t even practical!” Leone cried.<br/>
“Come on, it looks great on you.”<br/>
“Don’t start, Yuuya.” He grunted back.<br/>
“You kind of do though.”<br/>
“See? Hiyoko agrees.”<br/>
Anghel, that had not listened to a word, said: “The Echoes of the End are dull here, but they are not fa-”<br/>
“Welcome, travellers and warriors of God!”<br/>
The group screamed at the sudden appearance of a wooden puppet with kind eyes and a long nose, that was waiving calmly at them. “Welcome!” He repeated.<br/>
“I’m sorry, who are you?” Nageki asked tentatively.<br/>
The unkown figure grinned. “I am The Guardian of The Charmed Forest! Here, heroes can find greatness. Or meet their fate.”<br/>
“Great. That’s just peachy.” Sakuya scoffed.<br/>
“How can this day get even weirder?” Ryouta wondered.<br/>
“What seekest thou?” the Guardian asked.<br/>
"I am Stained in Crimson, Clad in Night, Unforgiven. My Eternal Blood Seal calls me to Purgatory! I am bound to fight against the forces of darkness, against the Eulogy of Doom!”<br/>
“I see!” The Guardian pointed to Anghel’s chest, as he went on. “You are marked with the Blood of Sin, so you must be the Fallen Angel of Judecca!” He turned to the others, and said: “And these must be your Fighters of the Light!”<br/>
“Aye!” They all stated, confused but solemnly.<br/>
“The trials await!” The Guardian said, as he turned around to leave.<br/>
Leone exhaled. “I’m sorry, what trials?”<br/>
“In order to achieve greatness, you must prove your worth!”<br/>
Yuuya tried to ask for clarifications this time. “Yeah but we- we’re not here to test our strength. We are here for- what are we here for, Anghel?”<br/>
“I am the Fallen Ange-“<br/>
“Yes, we know!” Sakuya interrupted him. “Tell us what we’re here for!”<br/>
“Control yourself, Seere! This will solve nothing!”<br/>
“You mongrel!”<br/>
Sakuya run towards Yuuya angrily, but Leone put himself between the two of them. “Alright, calm down.”<br/>
“Sakuya, please.” Ryouta begged him. “Listen. Do it for me.”<br/>
Sakuya sighed. “Fine.”<br/>
“Crimson Angel,” Hiyoko went on, as if nothing happened, “Do you know what we are doing here? And where we must go?”<br/>
“We must stop the coming of the Darkness! We must reach the Altar of Doom, and stop the Evil Laridae!”<br/>
“Very well. I, The Guardian, will guide you to your destination, deep in the forest. You must follow the blue path, pass by the Holy Cave, and go through the Glowing Gateway.”<br/>
“Anything more specific?” Nageki asked tentatively.<br/>
“Okosan will lead the way!”<br/>
“Okosan no, wait!” Hiyoko cried, and started running after him.<br/>
Nageki followed them. “Where are you going, we need to stay together!”<br/>
The group started sprinting after Okosan and Hiyoko, leaving the wooden figure behind.<br/>
“Okosan, slow down!" Hiyoko said, breathing fast. "Damn you’re fast.”<br/>
San stopped running abruptly, confused. “Okosan was trying to help!”<br/>
As everybirdie caught up with them, they stopped there for a moment to think.<br/>
“Alright,” Yuuya said, “We need to stick together. What was it that The Guardian said?”<br/>
“Follow the blue path, pass by the Holy Cave, and though the Glowing Gateway.” Nageki answered.<br/>
“’The blue path’? What’s that?” Hiyoko pondered.<br/>
While they reflected on what ‘the blue path’ was, Ryouta decided to go drink a little water from a nearby stream.<br/>
“Wait. Guys!” He called. “There’s a river here!”<br/>
“Great, I’m thirsty.” Sakuya sated.<br/>
“Yes, but look! It’s blue!”<br/>
“Your point being?”<br/>
“What did The Guardian say? ’Follow the blue path’. What if this is it?”<br/>
Sakuya didn’t look convinced. ”It’s possible.”<br/>
“That’s also our only lead.” Yuuya rebutted. “Or did you come up with anything else?”<br/>
“Okosan thinks Ryouta is right! Let’s go!”<br/>
“Okosan, no!” Everbirdie yelled.<br/>
“It fits,” Nageki tried to compromise. “If you think about it.”<br/>
And so they decided to follow the stream. They walked quietly under the trees with dark yellow trunks, with pink and red foliage. The woods were full of animals so colourful that were barely visible against the trees, but alike anything they had ever seen.<br/>
“Hey, Sakuya, wait up!” Ryouta called. “I wanted to talk to you.”<br/>
“Hey, you.” Sakuya smiled broadly.<br/>
“How are you holding up? You looked a little tense back there. And with everything that happened today, with the Purge, the guns, I wanted to make sure you were alright.”<br/>
“I- this is all so crazy it’s unbelievable, but I think I’m ok.”<br/>
“Oh, I’m so glad to hea-“<br/>
“At least you’re here.”<br/>
Ryouta chuckled. “I’m glad to be with you too. At least we’ve got each other.”<br/>
Sakuya took Ryouta’s wing. Ryouta did nothing to stop him.<br/>
As Sakuya and Ryouta held each other, Yuuya walked faster to be closer to Leone.<br/>
“Leone, listen, I-“<br/>
“How could you? Going around armed? Why were you at school, in that mess? You could have died!”<br/>
“Jeez, I’m sorry, alright? I didn’t know you cared so much.”<br/>
Leone looked deeply hurt at this. “How could you even say that? After everything?”<br/>
“I- I know. Sorry. For- sorry for today. I didn’t wan- I didn’t say anything to you because I wanted to avoid this. You being upset. You being disappointed. I feel like a failure all the time, and- and I- I wan-”<br/>
“You idiot.” Leone said, as he hugged Yuuya tightly. “You are not a failure. I am not disappointed, just worried. You are known for being reckless. I worried you shot yourself by accident and died, without me being there for you.” Leone looked him in the eye. “You will never repeat that you are a failure, understood?”<br/>
Yuuya, tearing up, answered: “Y-yes, Leone.”<br/>
Leone patted him on the shoulder, then hugged him again. “Good. I mean it.”<br/>
“Yes, Leone,” Yuuya repeated, beaming. “Yes, alright.”<br/>
Then they resumed walking. The orange sun was high in the sky, but as hours passed, it didn’t move an inch.<br/>
Suddenly, a very familiar cave could be seen behind the trees.<br/>
“Hiyoko, look! That looks just like your h-“<br/>
“Is that my house?” Hiyoko exclaimed, surprised. “Ryouta you’re right, it looks like my house. Just… different. A little off. There’s no doorbell for starters.”<br/>
“You live in a cave? With a doorbell?”<br/>
“Yes Sakuya, I do. It also has a tv!”<br/>
Sakuya started to laugh. “Splendid.”<br/>
“It’s very welcoming, brother. Probably not the comfort you’re used to, but-“<br/>
“Everybirdie, please focus.” Nageki begged. “This must be the cave The Guardian was referring to, so we should be on the right path.”<br/>
“Yes, that’s right. Now we only need a ‘Glowing Gateway, whatever that is.”<br/>
“Okosan can smell pudding!”<br/>
Hiyoko sighed. “For the love of- San, I’m begging you. Don’t g- and he’s gone.”<br/>
“How is he so fast?” Nageki pondered.<br/>
“He’s captain of the track team for a reason, I guess.”<br/>
“Well, we better go catch him.” Leone said. “We can’t leave him here.”<br/>
So they went to look for Okosan, that was nowhere to be seen.<br/>
“Where is he?”<br/>
“Hallowed Magician, do not fear. The Bone-White Bird has never put me on the path to damnation.”<br/>
San appeared from behind a bush.<br/>
“There you are, Bone-White Bird!” Anghel went on.<br/>
“Okosan was very disappointed, because it was not pudding. All Okosan found was a glowing thing that was not pudding!”<br/>
Hiyoko was gleefully staring at Okosan. “San, did you find the ‘Glowing Gateway’? Show us!”<br/>
So everybirdie followed Okosan. It didn’t take them long to reach the mysterious gate. It was impressive structure, made of amber with bright, glowing veins.<br/>
“Pandora’s Gate! The Hour of Judgment awaits us on the other side. We must prepare ourselves.”<br/>
“Crimson Angel, we will be victorious over the forces of evil!” Nageki exclaimed.<br/>
Yuuya, although unsure why, followed. “The star that shines within my soul has not yet lost its luster!”<br/>
All the others, as if moved by an invisible,  unattainable force, agreed with Nageki and Anghel, and stepped in through the gate. It led them to a big arena, where at the centre stood a black, shiny altar.<br/>
“What the- Where the Heaven are we?” Nageki asked.<br/>
“The possibilities of this universe are infinite.” Anghel answered cryptically.<br/>
Leone looked at him for a moment, before adding: “Right. Apostle of the Violet  R- um, I mean Yuuya, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”<br/>
“I think you look hot in that armour.”<br/>
“So, no.” Leone said with a smile. “I shouldn’t be surprised. I think this whole thing is really fishy. This feels like a trap.”<br/>
“And you are right, Vassal of Courage!” Somebirdie shouted.<br/>
“Show yourself, harbinger of evil!” Ryouta yelled back.<br/>
A figure with light green armour appeared from behind the altar.<br/>
"What seekest thou?" Anghel asked.<br/>
“I am The Nefarious Laridae! Prepare for danger! You will be swallowed by the Demon Spores, the Gate of Tartarus will open, and the Crimson Devil will rule once more!”<br/>
They drew their swords, and were ready for battle. Then, Ryouta said: “Wait, is that a seagull guard from the High Society Seagull Department Store?”<br/>
“Focus, Undertaker! The Hour of Judgement is upon us!”<br/>
“I, Apostle of the Violet Rose, will defeat you with power of friendship and this gun I found!”<br/>
“You what?” Leone screamed behind him. ”Sakazaki, where did you find that gun? I swear, I will-“<br/>
“Enough!” Another bird yelled. “You need to wake up now!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>